


our son, tommy? no, you must be mistaken.

by catgenderclover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Based on a song, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Spoilers, dream literally beat tommy to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: our son, tommy?no, you must be mistaken.you mean the boy we raised as if our own?we loved him so much, he felt like our child.but eventually we had to send him home.or, todays events.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	our son, tommy? no, you must be mistaken.

it’s a normal evening for the syndicate. ranboo and phil are chatting over something, techno huffs and adds a snarky comment as he works on dinner, and usually once dinner’s done ranboo goes back to his shack. that’s how the days work.

their peace is interrupted.

it’s hard to figure out why sam’s here, when phil is quite sure he has never disclosed the cabin’s location. hrm. 

he’s obviously on guard, hand on his sword, wings puffed out.

“what are you doing here, sam? unannounced, no less?” 

there’s a pause, and there’s something dark and grim in his face. it makes both techno and phil’s face dropped.

“i… i have some bad news. you may want to sit down.” he says, and phil feels his stomach curling as he sits, anxiously bouncing his leg. “what? what is it? is l’manberg coming back to kill us or something?” 

“tommy was beat to death.”

it’s a sentence that turns his stomach upside down in his gut.

“he was what?” his mouth feels like sandpaper.

“no, no, you must be mistaken, sam.” phil’s voice is shaky, quiet. “my son tommy? tommy innit minecraft?” he repeats, hands shaking. “you mean the boy i raised as if he was my own?” his voice raises in volume. “he’s– he’s very happy! he has the hotel, he’s working hard. he’s alive. he’s alive!” his hands are shaking. “get out! get out!” sam nods, shaky, understanding. 

(the man had been through far to much greif. a parent should not have to bury two of their children in the span of a year.)

when sam leaves, phil collapses to the ground, and he cries. he sobs, clutching at his chest. 

he knew this would happen. it always did.

and yet, it didn’t hurt anyless.

techno holds onto his father, his own guilt heavy in his eyes. maybe if he had talked to tommy. maybe if…

ranboo is quiet. he goes to his shack. he closes his eyes, and screams into his pillow, tears staining his face. 

(he wants to forget he wants to forget he wants to forget he wants to forget.)

news travels quickly. tubbo yells and screams and insists it wasnt real and that tommy was safe.

karl mourns, quietly. he’s seen it happen, again and again. tubbo and tommy. tommy and tubbo. there is never one without the other.

tubbo soon joins tommy, running with him to the swings at the inbetween.

because what is tubbo without tommy? what is tommy without tubbo?


End file.
